Barely Living,But We're Living Large
by Justine E Brooks
Summary: Harry and Jennifer are starting the rest of their new lives
1. Default Chapter

It was clicking on to one thirty in the morning and the smell of the stale bar was rotting away at Harry's nostrils. The low lights hung over the depression that filled the room, at a glance around it looked like a broken man's hollow, lonely and bitter. It wasn't a major concern to him, he had nothing to do the next day, or the day after that, or for the rest of his life for that matter. He could off himself and probably no one would really notice at first but then the whole "suicide club" would've been a waste of his time, kinda like everything else.  
  
The amber colored glass bottle sitting in front of him was a temporary solution, he knew that, but at the moment it was the therapy he wanted. The world could wait outisde, reality didn't really need him, and he didn't need reality, it was just a sucker shot no one needed. Closing time was nearing and that posed a problem for him, the domestic watering holes were probably closed and his domain was therapy free at the moment. There was also the equation of his car, he couldn't drive, he wasn't stupid, a cab would have to do for now, his Honda could wait, it had to.  
  
Jennifer walked into the bar that time had forgotten. Quietly she ignored the other patrons as she walked directly to the bar with her saddle bag banging lightly against her hip. The wooden laquered bar was sticky as she placed a hand on it to lean over it, disgusted slightly she pulled her back and wiped it on the rear of her jeans. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her face hiding her from the rest of the world around her besides the direct aisle in front of her.  
  
"Hey, is there a pay phone around here?"her voice was raspy and sullen. The mid aged man who was lazily leaning behind the bar looked over at her with uninterested eyes.  
  
"No,"his words were like bricks. Rolling her eyes as she sighed she plunked herself on one of the stoodl and dug into her pocket for some money. Pulling out a five dollar bill she placed it on the bar and looked over at the bartender.  
  
"JD straight," He nodded in understandment and took her money. Soon a crystal clear drink glass was placed in front of her with ice, quickly before the strong liqour could hit the crystal she picked up the glass and with a flick of her wrist sent the ice flying behind her to clank on the ground.  
  
"I said straight," The bartender looked at her with annoyance as he poured the liquid into the now bare glass. Once the glass was filled she was left alone to involve herself in her own world. Picking up the now heavy glass she swirled it around softly before bringing it to her lips and letting the warm liquid burn a war path down her throat. The man sitting next to her was an oblivion to her until a small black phone was placed next to her glass. Slowly she looked at the phone then to the direction it came from, he was clearly drunk, not falling down obnoxiously drunk, but pitifully drunk.  
  
"Yes?"she didn't quite understand why he was giving her a cellphone.  
  
"You needed a phone." Mentally she berated herself for not thinking of that, barely even a sip of her drink and she was already an idiot.  
  
"Not anymore,"said Jennifer,"Thanks though." Nodding slightly as he took his phone back she seen something that struck her, he wasn't okay, something plauged him. She normally wasn't one to dig into someone's problems for the simple fact of she couldn't be bothered and she had enough of her own.  
  
"Keep frowning like that and you'll stay like that,"said Jennifer as she brought her glass back up to her lips.  
  
"Don't ask,"muttered Harry.  
  
"Don't believe I was,"said Jennifer. He looked too clean cut to her to be hanging around in here, it wasn't her exact place but she was use to it.  
  
"Girlfriend hack you off?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"Work,"said Harry looking at the other end of the bar.  
  
"Well don't get comfy in the gutter it sucks,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Thanks for the advice,"muttered Harry. Jennifer shrugged and went back to her drink, she didn't have anything to wallow in but she was self loathing tonight. Her day had been hell, all she wanted was salvation from the hell she had run from.  
  
Finishing her drink she looked at the empty glass and considered ordering another one, it's affects were numbing but still the stress leaked through the cracks and ate at her. Carelessly she dropped the glass on the counter and slowly slipped off the stool.  
  
"It's not safe for a young woman like you to be roaming the streets alone,"said the bartender with false concern. Jennifer stopped and looked at the bar, reaching over she grabbed Harry's arm and yanked it.  
  
"I'll take him with me, I'm sure he can protect me,"said Jennifer. Harry slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the young girl that stood there holding his jacket sleeve. Sloppy bangs fell gentily over brow barely missing her eyes there were framed by waved hair. Her head flopped sideways as she stood there, she looked small even though the clothes she wore were over sized, a large olive green peacoat hung open on her over top of a fitted black tank top. Harry looked at his drink then shrugged, silently he slipped off the stool and stood next to Jennifer. She held onto his arm as she let him guide them out of the damp bar and into the lamp lit street. The cold air of Boston's night embraced them as they stood there both on unsure legs as the alcohol thinned their blood.  
  
"Where to?"asked Harry as the lights of the store signs, lamps and passing cars blured together.  
  
"Subway,"said Jennifer nodding to one way down the street.  
  
"Me too,"said Harry as he turned with her in the direction of the subway,"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Everyone has a name,"laughed Jennifer as she slightly leaned on him well walking,"It's Jennifer."  
  
"Well Jen, I'm Harry,"  
  
They walked on in silence, the comfort of both being there was enough for them. At that last hour on a weekday the subway was dead, not another soul was insight. The two of them stood close on the platform waiting for the train to come crashing towards them. There was an air of awkwardness about them but it didn't affect neither of them felt it. Slowly Jennifer grabbed his left arm and held it up exposing his hand, she found it bare and looked at him as he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Not married?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"No,"said Harry shaking his head. He reached over and took her hand up, and found her's bare as well.  
  
"Not married?"asked Harry.  
  
"Not anymore,"said Jennifer. Harry looked down at the small soft hand he held, it was obvious to him that it was smaller than it appeared, her french manicured false nails gave the illusion of a larger hand. He could only imagine what had landed her in that bottom barrel bar but through his haze he couldn't think of it.  
  
The train came roaring up to them, bright lights from it shone on them as it haulted to a stop. As the doors mechinically slide open a female voice made the announcment as to where the train was headed. Stumbling apart the two entered the train and sat next to each other in a two seater. Harry revealed in the warm female comfort next to him, her small figure was close to him, almost snuggling but she kept things platonic. He only had a couple of stops but it didn't really matter, he coulda ridden the train the whole night with her. Glancing over at her, the idea he had only know this girl for twenty minutes escaped him, sitting next to her was satisfying enough for him, it wasn't lust of anything of the kind, she was like the piece that was commonly missing. He knew it wasn't the need for a female around, Ronnie was always there though she tended to flake or or become controling in hard situations. This was differently, like she was a person who just needed to be there.  
  
Jennifer sat there perfect like a young girl in a strict private school, her hands sat neatly in her lap as she sat straight looking forwards into thin air. Her hair fell loosely around her framing her honey skin and highlighting it.  
  
"I get off at Glimore," her voice was solid in a soft womanly way. Harry knew that was atleast six stops after him. His stop was two away, and to Harry it was two stops too close, he needed comfort atleast for tonight, someone to give a shit or atleast pretend to. Seemingly unphased by the somber mood encasing the two the train rattled along to hault at the next stop. Through the alcoholic haze Harry realized he had only about five minutes to decide something. Jennifer's eyes were heavily shutting as train stalled waiting for passengers to enter or leave the cars. Her head was stuffy as she leaned it to the side, she was suffering a combination of lack of sleep and power of the alcohol. Slowly she felt her hands being parted and a warm flesh holding her left hand, looking down she seen Harry's hand grasping her's. She ignored looking up at him and continued looking on as the train started up again, on the noisy rattle.  
  
The time slipped from them like sand and before Jennifer realized it Harry was gentily pulling her up by her hand. Giving in she stood up and allowed him to lead her off the train and on to the platform. His hand left her's and snaked its way around her waist pulling her closer as he guided her from the platform. Once on the street Jennifer looked up at Harry as they wandered almost aimlessly.  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Jennifer not really caring anyways, he could've just ignored her and still she probably would've gone. Harry had a hard look come over his face, like he was debating in his mind to reveal a secret or not. Giving up she rested her head against his shoulder and looked straight ahead.  
  
"I don't want to be alone now," Harry's words were drenched in an unusual sadness, like a fallen man who had no idea where to turn. Jennifer nodded and continued walking with him, after the day she had just lived through she left maybe she needed someone too, not necessarily someone to talk to but someone to just be around. The feeling of lonilness was one that a person could only take so much of.  
  
****  
  
Jennifer followed Harry into the darkness of his apartment, the lights flicked on and flooded the room. Blinking she looked around and found herself in a hallway looking at the back of Harry as he dropped his keys hoping to hit the table but watching them desend to the floor. Jennifer walked past him and down the hallway to the small cluttered living room, she slipped off her broken in runners and padded over to the large sliding doors that exited out to the small metal framed balcony. The black Boston sky was highlighted by a few dim lights that glowed through the windows of homes. Turning she found Harry standing looking at her with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"You have a nice place,"said Jennifer as she walked to Harry. As she aproached Harry reached out and took her hand leading her closer to him. Her hand had a good fit into his, the soft smooth skin felt heavenly on his. Leaning up Jennifer brushed her lips across Harry's, in response Harry pressed his lips fully to hers capturing her in a kiss. Jennifer relaxed into the kiss as Harry dropped her hand and placed his on the small of her back. The air around them seemed still as the kiss ended, the feeling of sadness seduced them and allowed them to find each other's arms as salvation for the night.  
  
Coaxingly Harry guided Jennifer down the hall to the bedroom. In moments the two had found the bed and for the night forgot the burdening problems surrounding them. 


	2. Jenny's Song

The morning light flooded in through the thin curtained window. Silence filled the room only broken by the soft snoring. Jennifer's eyes fluttered open slowly, the light caused her to blink several times. Slowly she looked around trying to find where she wasn, she knew she was in a bed, with someone's arm around her and her clothes were on the floor. Looking over her shoulder she seen Harry laying behind her, his eyes were shut and he looked so precious sleeping. Carefully she rolled over and stared at him as she rested her head on the pillow, she couldn't really remember most of what had happened the previous night, the bad stuff coinsidentaly stuck out, it was always like that. It could be the happiest day of your life, like your wedding day and the number one thing you'll remember is the groom being a half an hour late. The choices and decisions she had made within the last twenty-four hours had not been her smartest, they had thrown her life into choas and she did the easiest thing she could, run away, another bad choice but it worked for her. She smirked well holding down an ironic laugh as she thought of the fact that she was here in this bed with Harry, who she had known for all of thirty minutes before jumping into the sack with him, the fact that this was the last place she should be was the weirdest thing for her.  
  
Leaning up slightly she looked at the bedside clock on Harry's side, she had to get going. Looking other at Harry, she could've easily stayed all day, never mind for the rest of her life in that bed, but she had enough men breathing down her back and most guys like the package until they got it opened, she didn't need that again. Slowly she eased herself around and out of Harry's arm to the side of the bed, she swung her legs out and to the side of her bed. The blankets slipped from her body leaving her completely exposed.  
  
Harry felt the weight shift on his arm, slowly he opened his eyes a bit and seen the mound of hair sliding across the pillow then up to fall down the back of creamy skin. The temptation to reach out and touch that skin was great, he could remember touching all the skin the night before but to refuel that memory was great. He watched as she sat there for a moment, observing her surroundings, her clothes obviously on the floor with his. He wanted her to stay, for a long time, she magically came to him, she was that teddy bear you find ten years after you've moved out of your parent's house when you go back to your own room, silently her comfort and understanding was powerful. The need for her at the moment was beyond him, but he wasn't sure how she felt, she looked in thought like she was debating two unfavoring fates. Slowly she leaned down and picked up her bra and tank top, she set her shirt in her lap and pulled on her bra, hooking it in the back.  
  
Harry watched as she dressed silently without looking at him, once she was dressed she stood and once again looked around. Turning she looked down at Harry who had now closed his eyes not wanting to let her know he was awake and watching her. Sighing softly she left the room in search of a bathroom. As she left the room Harry rolled over in the bed to the side she was previously been occupying, looking over the edge of the bed he saw her dark brown saddle bag sitting by the nightstand. As he heard the bathroom door shut he flipped the bag open and looked over it. Reaching in carefully he pulled out a long sleek black wallet and and quickly opened it. Finding a driver's lisence he pulled it out and rolled back over to his side and yanked open the nightstand drawer, finding a pen he jotted the address down on his arm then threw the pen back in the stand. As he was placing the wallet back in her bag he thought of how his action was stalker like. He just wanted her address because he knew she was going to leave, and he wanted that sense of comfort again.  
  
Rolling over he hid his arm under the covers to hide the address as he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps. Peaking at the clock he seen it read six am, he listened as she grabbed her bag and jacket, it was a typical one night stand, but instead of the usual man leaving she wad darting away as fast as she could. Looking over Harry one more time she considered forgetting her day and crawling into bed again with him, but she couldn't, if she did she may never leave.  
  
*********  
  
Jennifer Meadows walked confidently through her office ignoring and avoiding the questioning stares of her colleauges, she knew they had a million questions to ask her. Quickly she darted into her office and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the door she looked down at her shoes and closed her eyes.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Jennifer looked up to see her secratary, Andie standing in front of her desk. Sighing Jennifer walked over to her desk and dropped her brief case next to it and sat down in her chair.  
  
"Matt has been going crazy looking for you, where the did you go?"asked Andie.  
  
"Andie I don't want to talk about it,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Well tough luck, I was your maid of honor I have a damn well right to know what the hell you did,"said Andie.  
  
"It's pretty damn obvious what I did,"said Jennifer,"I left."  
  
"Yeah, you left your own reception,"said Andie,"You left your husband just hours after marrying him."  
  
"I know that,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Why?"asked Andie in a calmer tone. Jennifer sat back in her chair and pulled her briefcase up to her lap, she opened it and pulled out a file then placed the case back on the floor.  
  
"I need this typed up,"said Jennifer moving the file towards Andie. Andie picked up the manilla folder and opened it, she quickly read the contents and looked back at Jennifer.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Andie,"Are you having a breakdown?"  
  
"It's a letter of resignation,"said Jennifer,"I need it done in an hour."  
  
"Jen, call Matt,"said Andie.  
  
"Actually you can do that,"said Jennifer,"Tell him he will be served with anullment papers within twenty four hours."  
  
"Whoa, wait, you're anulling the marriage?"asked Andie not beliving what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes,"said Jennifer,"Now please can you get on with your work?"  
  
"I can't believe you Jen,"said Andie,"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing,"said Jennifer,"Now get to work." Andie shook her head, there was no reasoning with her, she wasn't going to get anything out of her. Turning she walked out of the office leaving Jennifer alone.  
  
As the door shut Jennifer's stare zoned in on a picture frame that sat on her desk, it was from a year ago, the fake times, in her words. The smile she wore in the picture, fake, the gleem in her eyes, fake, the love she showed, fake, the man next to her, her physical anchor that pulled her into the world of the fake. Leaning over she picked up the picture and aimlessly dropped it into the metal garbage bin. It was time to start cleaning up her mistakes. Looking around her office from her chair she seen a life of false hopes and pursuits, of course along that road she had done things she wans't proud of, things that weren't fake, things that she had to do. Now after twenty five years of her life, she had here in a pair of conserative black heels, in a pristine black skirt and jacket finally looking forward to a life of feeling.  
  
Her phone let out a shrilling ring as felt relief, cursing silently in her head at Andie for forwarding the call she inhaled deeply and picked up the phone knowing it was one of two people she did not want to face.  
  
"Jennifer Meadows."  
  
"Jennifer what did you do last night?"demanded a male voice. Wincing at the voice Jennifer sighed and sat back.  
  
"I broke the fake bubble I was in,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Jen, you left your husband, after all the ruthful and sinful things you've done this is the worst."  
  
"David, I didn't love him,"barked Jennifer tired of her older brother's holier than God banter,"I walked down that aisle because it was what I thought I had to do."  
  
"You will burn in hell for this, it clearly states in the bible." Jennifer rolled her eyes as she cut off her brother.  
  
"David, screw the bible for once,"said Jennifer,"It can say whatever it wants but I am annulling my marriage to Matt and I am quitting this job and I am leaving."  
  
"And how will you support yourself?"asked David, 'well at least he can ask a reality based question for once,' thought Jennifer.  
  
"I'll go back to my old job,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Jen, no, I will not stand by and watch you go back to that sin,"said David.  
  
"Then good for you,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Jennifer if you go through with this, then I'm sorry to say but you will not be considered my sister anymore, I will disown you in the name of God,"said David.  
  
"Oh good, then in that case it won't bother you to know I spent my wedding night in another man's bed having sex,"taunted Jennifer before slamming her phone down. She picked the phone up and hucked it at the wall, if one things in the world could infuirate her beyond belief it was her bible thumping brother. Her family had always been religious, when she was younger she was dragged to chruch every Sunday and had to live her life the right way, David was able to accept that, she couldn't. When her parents past away when she was sixteen David was given custodial guardianship over her dispite her protests, Jennifer had looked into amanisipating herself but was unsuccessful since they lived in a small Christian town that belief in "the family". That had been her motivation to study law, now here she was with a masters degree in law, working at a successful law firm after graduating top of her class and married to the top public defender in the state.  
  
Jennifer seemed almosted stunned as she quickly scanned over her life. Getting up from her chair she walked to the office door and opened it to stick her head out. She found Andie sitting at her desk surrounded by other employees huddled in an obvious rumor mill. Rolling her eyes Jennifer coughed slightly to get their attentions.  
  
"Andie, can you look up a guy named Harry, he lives on Frost Street, building number five sixty five, I don't remember the apartment number,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Frost street,"said Andie as she wrote down the address. Jennifer nodded and shut her door.  
  
*********  
  
The TV blared as Harry sat on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. His feet rested lazily on the coffee table, he glanced over at his closest friend from highschool and former colleauge, Kevin Riley, who had come over with his pity party of beer to convince Harry that being pink slipped wasn't horrible.  
  
"What's the address on your arm?"asked Kevin nodding over at Harry's arm before taking a drink from his beer. Harry looked down at Jennifer's address on his arm like he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"This girl I met last night,"said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"She gave you her address?"asked Kevin creasing his brows,"Most girls give their numbers."  
  
"She didn't give it to me,"said Harry watching the TV not sure why he was admitting this,"I copied it off her driver's lisence."  
  
"What'd you steal her purse?"asked Kevin.  
  
"No, she went to the bathroom, I opened her purse and copied her address,"said Harry shrugging secretly hoping he didn't sound insane for his actions.  
  
"How drunk were you?"asked Kevin.  
  
"It was this morning,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh I see, you found your own way of forgeting the shittiness of being fired,"said Kevin,"One night stands will work."  
  
"I dunno I'm kinda thinking of looking her up,"said Harry.  
  
"Aren't you and Ronnie still together?"asked Kevin raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I can't stand Ronnie any more,"said Harry,"She argues like she's got to win a case with me or something."  
  
Jennifer sat in her office with the annullment papers Andie had gotten for her, Matt would be receiving his any minute now. She leaned back in the chair, she flipped her feet up on to the desk and relaxed. Her reason for annulling the marriage was the marriage had not yet been consumated, she was with Harry instead. She knew Matt was going to be furious, it not only was going to be a humiltating blow to his career, it was going to be an even larger blow personally when his friends found out. Shrugging at the thought Jennifer didn't care, he enjoyed his life of make believe, where everything was perfect and he stood above all, his fall would be his own doing.  
  
She looked up as the door opened and Andie stuck her head in looking for some approval to come in. Jennifer nodded and waved her in, she watched as the other woman walked in with a few pieces of paper and sat down across from Jennifer at the desk. Jennifer set the annullment papers on the desk and turned to look at Andie.  
  
"I found that number you wanted,"said Andie handing Jennifer a slip of paper. Jennifer inhaled deeply as she leaned over and took it from the other woman. She looked at the paper with the phone number on it, slowly she folded it and set it on her desk slowly.  
  
"So what happened?"asked Andie knowing she probably wasn't going to get an answer. Jennifer bit her lip as she turned and looked out the window at the rainy Boston sky.  
  
"Couldn't marry him,"said Jennifer softly. Andie looked up, surprised Jennifer was talking about it now.  
  
"I sat at the head table and looked around and I just realized, this is all fake. I couldn't do it anymore,"said Jennifer,"So I left, I went home and changed then went out."  
  
"Where did you go?"asked Andie.  
  
"I dunno, around and then I met this guy,"said Jennifer.  
  
"You what?"asked Andie making sure she had heard Jennifer correctly.  
  
"I met Harry,"said Jennifer,"We got on the subway, and then I woke up next to him this morning."  
  
"You spent your wedding night with another man?"asked Andie not believing what she was hearing,"Oh my God, that's who's number I found isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Jennifer,"I don't think I need it now though."  
  
"Why?"asked Andie,"Was he a coyote ugly?"  
  
"No,"said Jennifer shaking her head,"He's, I dunno it was like something was here, something I had felt before but not with Matt or anything."  
  
"Was he good?"asked Andie.  
  
"Was he good?"asked Jennifer,"I was drunk."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"asked Andie quietly. Jennifer sat there quietly for a while, she stared into near space almost as if she had ignored Andie's question. Slowly she set the papers on her desk and gathered up a few items, including Harry's phone number and set them in her brief case. Grabbing her jacket she stood up and looked at Andie.  
  
"I'm going to the SPCA,"said Jennifer,"I need a dog."  
  
"What?"asked Andie confused.  
  
"Dogs, they're companionship, I need a companion,"said Jennifer running her hand through her hair.  
  
"You need a companion?Girl you are married, you had a one night stand on your wedding night, you don't need companionship you need a CAT scan,"said Andie.  
  
"Andie make sure Matt doesn't bother with me,"said Jennifer as she left the office ignoring her friend's protests. Jennifer walked out and through the office past her co-workers and to the elevator. She tapped her heel impatiently as she waited for the elevator. Once inside she through over what she had done in the last twenty four hours, a smile crept up on her face, 'man why am I not on Oprah'. She walked outside the elevator into the busy lobby of the building. Looking up she seen the last person she wanted to, her husband and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Jenni, where have you been?"asked Matt walking over to her as he spotted her. Jennifer stopped and turned to looked at him.  
  
"Around,"shrugged Jennifer.  
  
"Around? You leave our wedding with no explanation and all you have to say is around?"asked Matt,"We need to talk I talked to David this morning and he said some thing."  
  
"Like what?"asked Jennifer laughing,"That I was with another guy last night? That I left my wedding, that I left my husband on my wedding night and found some random guy in a bar and slept with him instead." Jennifer's laughing and raising voice drew the attention of other people in the hall.  
  
"Jenn lower your voice,"hiss Matt.  
  
"No Matt, that's been my goddamn fucking problem for too long now, I always kept my voice lowered,"said Jennifer loudly to Matt and the crwod watching them,"I don't love you, you and me, it's never gonna happen, not again, not ever. And if in David's words I'm a whore and going to hell for doing all of this then good for me, but atleast I'm not going without a fight." Jennifer turned and left him speechless as she walked out of the office on to the street. She looked around and let the cold air embrace her, there was no more bullshit for her. 


	3. All the Things They Told You To

Harry watched Ronnie try to pretend like she knew what she was doing in his kitchen. He had raised an eyebrow when she offered to cook for him, he knew why though, she had found a few of Jennifer's hairs on his pillows. Luckily she hadn't mentioned it, though had she Harry doubted he would've denied it. He had considered off and on all day looking her up and calling her, but he had no clue as to what to say, besides 'hey last night was fun, wanna another go at it'.  
  
"Harry where is your frying pan?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Don't got one,"lied Harry knowing it was at the back of a dark cupboard never touched, most of the stuff he had for cooking was never touched, in true bachelor style.  
  
"Oh, well I need one,"said Ronnie coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you go get one?"asked Harry,"I'll watch this stuff."  
  
"I dunno,"said Ronnie biting her lip.  
  
"It's okay, I won't burn the place down,"said Harry, 'Yeah I probably would'.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Go, you need one,"said Harry pulling out his wallet, he fished around and by some chance found a twenty,"Here, go." Ronnie looked at him one more time before gathering up her jacket and purse.  
  
"I'll be back soon,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Okay,"said Harry as he seen her to the door.  
  
Once she was gone Harry went on a hunt for a piece of paper and a pen, he knew his forecoming actions where those of a heartless assholes' but he was desperate. Looking out the window he seen Ronnie getting in her car. As he found what he needed he quickly scribbled a message down on it.  
  
'Ronnie,  
  
sorry I'm an asshole, I know, but things aren't working out. It's better we not see each other anymore, it's not you it's me, once again sorry for being an asshole - Harry'  
  
Harry reread the note and snickered to himself, she was going to want to kill him when she read that. Shaking his head Harry shoved his feet in his shoes and grabbed his jacket, stopping in the kitchen he turned the stove off so not to burn the place down. He taped the note to the outside of the door and left the house.  
  
***  
  
Jennifer walked towards her door, in her arms a large cardboard box . Inside the box was a small tabby cat, she had gone to the SPCA for a dog but ended up unable to leave the small furry animal there with large green eyes. So she had adopted a cat, her companion, but as she got closer to her to her door she found another stray. Sighing she shifted the box and looked at what could be called the most normal relationship she had with a man, Fagan McGregor.  
  
"There ya are woman,"said Fagan as he got up from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Good to see you too,"said Jennifer handing him the box with the cat.  
  
"What the hell is this?"asked Fagan looking in the box.  
  
"A cat,"said Jennifer as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. As she opened the door Fagan thrusted the box into her hands.  
  
"Take the wee hair ball,"said Fagan as he walked into the apartment. Jennifer followed him in kicking the door closed behind her. She loved Fagan, he was almost family, sometimes the family she wished she had. He was in Matt's words, 'the homosexual Scottish man who coincidentally was named Fagan'. He kept her sane.  
  
"Now yer got some explain' to do there lassie,"slurred Fagan as he opened her fridge and helpped himself to a bottle of wine.  
  
"About what?'asked Jennifer setting the box on the floor and picking up the cat out of it.  
  
"'Bout what? Yer pulled a runner on ya wedding day,"said Fagan,"Wasn't even a runner, ya married the bloke then ran."  
  
"Oh yeah, that,"said Jennifer,"Well things are complicated."  
  
"Complicated? Neh, neh, neh I dinna waste me time lookin' for that bloody weddin' gift ta hear it's complicated,"burst Fagan as he poured them each a glass of wine.  
  
"Fine, the gist of it is I looked around that wedding and I looked at Matt and I looked at my life and it was like bang, someone just put some glasses on me and everything wasn't hazy anymore,"said Jennifer,"I couldn't do it anymore, I've always been expected to do something."  
  
"Then why did ya marry him?"asked Fagan handing her a glass.  
  
"Thank you,"said Jennifer taking the glass,"I don't know, I just did, but I'm annulling it, and I quit my job."  
  
"What was wrong wit yer job?'asked Fagan.  
  
"I hate being a lawyer,"said Jennifer,"I don't wanna be a laywer anymore."  
  
"And what are ya gunna do? Flick patties at a flammin' burger joint?"asked Fagan,"Yer mad."  
  
"I'm not mad, my car, this place, everything is paid for, I have good savings, I've invested, I just want to, to, to float,"said Jennifer before taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"I canna believe ya,"said Fagan shaking his head,"What goes on in yer head?"  
  
"Fagan I wanna be happy,"said Jennifer softly. Fagan looked at his best friend, he knew she was pressured a lot of the time but he never thought she was truly unhappy, and Jennifer never dipped her voice that low unless she was serious. Shaking his head Fagan walked over and hugged her, she didn't need his bombarding questions.  
  
"Darling, ya just need a good shag in the sack,"said Fagan,"That Matt, he was shit."  
  
"And how do you know?"asked Jennifer laughing as she pulled away from him.  
  
"It's a man's intution ya know,"said Fagan wiggling his eyebrows,"But that shag in the sack, consider it."  
  
"Well,"said Jennifer biting her lip smiling.  
  
"Jenny, what?"asked Fagan noticing her expression. Jennifer just broke down laughing, she waved at Fagan who was becoming annoyed she wasn't letting him on the laughter. Finally Jennifer calmed herself down as she walked over to her plush black leather coach. Fagan followed her taking a seat on her loveseat.  
  
"What's the laughter fer?"asked Fagan.  
  
"Well it just dawned on me,"said Jennifer,"I spent my wedding night with another man." Fagan looked shocked as Jennifer told him the information. With bugged eyes he almost dropped his wine, that was the last thing he expected to hear.  
  
"What?"asked Fagan.  
  
"When I left, I came here and changed. I ended up in this seedy bar, and I met this guy, Harry, and I had been drinking and I ended up going home with him,"said Jennifer,"And we had sex, good sex, from what I can remember."  
  
"Now this I canna believe,"said Fagan,"You had romp wit another bloke, on yer weddin' night."  
  
"Yeah, I dunno we were like in the same gutter,"said Jennifer.  
  
"So it is a one nighter or are ya gunna see this guy again?"asked Fagan.  
  
"I dunno, I considered it this morning, I had Andie look up his number,"said Jennifer,"But probably not, I left before he woke up."  
  
"My god Jenni, two runners in one day, one two blokes,"said Fagin,"Yer bloody nuts, ya are." Jennifer sat back with her glass of wine, staring into it. True enough she had run out on two men within twenty-four hours, though her last run was one she didn't wanna do.  
  
"So this Harry fella, what did he look like?"asked Fagan.  
  
"Tall, dark, handsome,"smiled Jennifer,"Beautiful eyes, a good body, an ass that just asked to be grabbed."  
  
"Yummeh,"smirked Fagan,"Gimme his telly, I'll see him again for ya."  
  
"You can't steal him from me,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Pardon me missy but he neigh yers,"said Fagan,"Ya left him."  
  
"Well then we're close enough, we don't need to be sleeping with the same men,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Okay, okay, but honestly, hun, are ya okay?"asked Fagan. Jennifer sat silently for a second before her cat jumped up on the couch next to her. She had contemplate if she was truly okay, part of her was, she had gotten rid of everything she hated in her life but now she didn't know what she wanted.  
  
"I guess,"said Jennifer softly as she petted the cat.  
  
"Well ya know ya dinna need be,"said Fagan,"Ya can cry if wanna."  
  
"Don't think I can cry over a good thing,"said Jennifer sighing,"I just need to adjust to running my own life, and not doing what's expected."  
  
"Good, and ya know whatever ya do I'm always here for ya,"said Fagan.  
  
"I know,"said Jennifer,"I think I need some sleep."  
  
"I suppose I should be goin' to bed me self,"said Fagan.  
  
"No, you come to my bed,"said Fagan,"I need a teddy bear tonight." Fagan looked at her and nodded, he took her wine glass. He went to the kitchen to pour them out in the sink as she went to get ready for bed. He was honestly worry about her, he had known her since she moved into the building and he could tell in her eyes as the days were getting closer to the wedding, she was not happy or sure about it.  
  
Fagan walked into the bedroom to find Jennifer sitting in bed with the car on her lap, silently Fagan stripped down to his boxers and a tee shirt. He crawled into bed next to her and laid down looking at the cat.  
  
"What are ya gunna name the hairball?"asked Fagan.  
  
"Dunno,"said Jennifer,"What do you think I should name it?"  
  
"Dinna,"said Fagan.  
  
"Funny,"said Jennifer sarcastically,"It's a male."  
  
"I dinna know, name the bloody thing Jack."scuffed Jack. Jennifer nestled the cat next to her and laid down herself. Leaning over she turned off the light and closed her eyes, one of the hardest days of her life was ending.  
  
******  
  
Harry found himself that night in the same bar as the night before, now drowning in a sea of beer and tequila shooters. He was sure by now Ronnie had gotten the note and the message, he just didn't want to risk going home to find her crying or angry on his door stepp, he was sure there was a message on his answering machine from her.  
  
"You're not going to find her in here tonight,"said the bartender. Harry looked up at him with creased brows.  
  
"Who?"asked Harry knowing full well who he was talking about. Somewhere inside he wanted Jennifer to show up, but another part of him told him she wasn't, good stuff like that doesn't last any longer than a second.  
  
"Jennifer Meadows,"said the bartender. Now Harry had some interest, how did the bartender know who she was.  
  
"How do you know her?"asked Harry.  
  
"Anyone who picked up today's paper knows who she is and what she did,"said the bartender going to the other end of the bar. He picked up a newspaper and brought it back over to Harry. The bartender laid it out on the bar and flipped through a few pages until he found what he was looking for. Harry looked over at the picture, there was Jennifer standing next to a man smiling.  
  
"Jennifer Meadows, runaway bride with Matthew Ballard,"said the bartender reading the caption,"Yesterday was her wedding day, she ran out on the reception." Harry looked up at him with large eyes.  
  
"She's married?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yesterday was the big day,"said the bartender,"Married some big district attorney."  
  
"I didn't know,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Well there's a story to tell, you slept with a woman on her wedding night and you weren't her husband,"said the bartender,"Not many men get to have one that good, almost beats out a good twins story." Harry sat back, 'she's married', he was almost lost in it. 


	4. Loser Anthems

The next day Jennifer sat in bed watching TV. She had gotten up before Fagan and gotten bored, so she dragged the TV stand into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Jack and Fagan. She was disrupted from her show as Fagan yawned loudly and rolled on to his back.  
  
"Mornin' Ms.Ballard,"said Fagan.  
  
"Fuck off,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Wee Miss Sunshine aren't we?"joked Fagan.  
  
"I gotta call Andie today, and see if he signed the annulment papers yet,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Ya know hun, ya considered if he could sue ya for emotional distress,"said Fagan,"Ya lawyers could suck an ocean dry."  
  
"Thank you,"said Jennifer,"But no, he's embrassed enough as it is, he won't throw himself out there to the public like that. The newspapers already eat him alive on every case he loses, he wouldn't have a job anymore."  
  
"What if he neigh signs the papers?"asked Fagan.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"Dinna know but men, they can be just as tricky as ya lasses. He may do it just to get his own back from ya,"pointed out Fagan,"What then?"  
  
"Then? Well I've still got my bar licence I'll just have to take him to court, can't force a divorce on him, marriage was never consummated,"said Jennifer,"I'll sue him to make him sign it or something, but I can't see why not, he pissed as hell at me."  
  
"True enough, I woulda want to be married to a lass like ya self,"joked Fagan.  
  
"You wouldn't want to be married to any woman, so screw you,"said Jennifer,"Anyways, how's things going with Steve?"  
  
"Threw the bloody bloke out, he's a slapper,"said Fagan,"I dinna need a bugger like him."  
  
"Then what are you whinning at me for? You broke up with your man too,"said Jennifer.  
  
"I dinna marry him,"said Fagan.  
  
"Well pin a rose on your nose,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Consider he finds out 'bout this bloke, Harry, what if he sues him, ya know he can,"said Fagan,"The bloke did interfere with a legal binden'"  
  
"How will he ever find out about Harry?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"Once again ya lawyers yer pretty tricky, ya can find out the things normal folks canna,"said Fagan.  
  
"May I remind you that you were once a lawyer too,"said Jennifer,"And my I also remind you on top of that you lost your lisence for misleading a trial in the Queen's court, you made front page all around the UK, your lucky you just missed jail time."  
  
"Details, details,"scoffed Fagan,"And I was sure the fella didna do it."  
  
"Fagan, he admitted guilt to you, they had videotaped evidence of him telling you he was guilty,"laughed Jennifer. She laid down in bed and watched as Jack jumped up on to the bed.  
  
"Christ, the hair ball's still here,"said Fagan.  
  
"His name is Jack,"said Jennifer pulling the cat up to him.  
  
**********  
  
"She's married?"asked Kevin raising an eyebrow at Harry as they sat in Starbucks having a sobering cup of coffee. Harry had just finishing telling Kevin of what he had learned about Jennifer.  
  
"Yeah and I slept with her on her wedding night,"said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe the guy just thought she looked like the girl in the newspaper,"said Kevin shrugging.  
  
"No, it had her name under the picture,"said Harry.  
  
"Well hey who cares,"said Kevin,"You ever gonna see this girl again?"  
  
"I dunno,"shrugged Harry,"I wanted to, but she's married."  
  
"Well probably not for long,"said Kevin,"She did run on out her reception and sleep with you, I'm sure her hubby isn't too thrilled with her right now. Probably serving divorce papers as we speak, if not all ready."  
  
"He can't divorce her, if they haven't slept together yet,"said Harry.  
  
"Then fine, he's probably annulled it,"said Kevin,"But think Harry maybe it's better this way. Like if she runs out hours after marrying her husband then winds up in a bar and sleeping with a guy she barely knows, she sounds like a first class bitch. She probably was just after the guy's cash."  
  
"She seemed depressed,"said Harry.  
  
"Fine, but you don't need tangled up with that shit, she's probably got so much baggage she needs a whole army to carry it,"said Kevin,"Anyways you've got Ronnie, least you know she's not a basketcase."  
  
"I ended it last night with her,"said Harry.  
  
"But you went to the bar,"said Kevin.  
  
"I left her a note on the door,"said Harry.  
  
"What? You broke up with her in a note,"said Kevin.  
  
"She went out to get something for dinner and I wrote a note and taped it to the door,"said Harry.  
  
"Man, that's cold. What did you notes from this Jennifer girl?"asked Kevin,"Maybe you two should get together, it maybe interesting to see how you dump each other. A hail of gunfire seems about all that's left for you."  
  
"Well it's not like I could've just come out and said it straight to Ronnie, she woulda whined and bitched at me until I gave in and let her have her way,"said Harry. 


	5. all the things they told you to

Jennifer stood in front of the mirror in her closet, she had on a simple black dress and looked as good as she could with twenty minutes to pull herself together. Fagan had insisted last mintue she come to a dinner party with him. Pulling on a pair of heels she walked out to the kitchen where Jack was waiting expectingly for her. She opened a can of cat food and spooned it into his bowl. She had spent her time getting ready thinking up excuses not to go with Fagan, all she wanted to do was spend a night at home drinking wine and watching bad sitcoms on TV.  
  
"Ya ready lassie,"asked Fagan casually walking into the apartment.  
  
"This good enough?"asked Jennifer letting him look her over.  
  
"Good enough, neh like ya like ya outshin the sex machine that's meh,"said Fagan smirking. Jennifer rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket and purse.  
  
"Smile Jenny, we'll find ya a new mate to humpeh pumpeh with,"said Fagan as she locked her door behind them.  
  
"I was thinking about maybe calling Harry,"said Jennifer quietly as they walked to the elevator.  
  
"Ya sure hun, ya met this bloke in a shady bar in a shady part of town,"said Fagan,"Ya neh know what's he like."  
  
"He seemed nice,"said Jennifer as they got in the elevator.  
  
"I'm sure Willie Picketon seemed like a decent bloke before he killed all them lassies,"said Fagan.  
  
"They were hookers, and that's a complete different situation,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Neh, his neighbours dinna suspect him of a bloody thing, now he's on the block as the worst killer in North America,"said Fagan.  
  
"Fine, then he's not even from country,"said Jennifer,"Anyways can we talk about anything else? Who's throwing this party? Do I know them?"  
  
"Neh, it's a meh boss, go mingle with the clients chat em' up, get slogged and hopefully get snogged,"said Fagan. Jennifer once again rolled her eyes, Fagan now worked for an advertisment agency, his boss mainly kept him on because even though Fagan didn't have his lisense to practice law he could still give his boss free advice and from what she had heard his boss needed all the advice he could get.  
  
They got out of the elevator and walked through the lobby of there building outside to where their cab was waiting for them. The driver smiled at them with that 'what a perfect couple smile' as Fagan helpped her into the back. It humored Jennifer of how many people thought her and Fagan were a romantic couple, in someways she could see how they figured that. They weren't the typical gay man straight girl couple, or atleast not like the ones on TV, they would quarll well shopping and Fagan couldn't stand Jennifer giving her opinion on his clothes when he was shopping and he would get on her about spending money on stuff she didn't need.  
  
****  
  
Fagan and Jennifer stood next together each with a wine glass in hand, 'oh why did I not think of an excuse not to come?' thought Jennifer, it was dull, it was beyond dull, it was to the point that she'd rather go to a bar with Fagan where she knew not one single guy would even bother with her simply because she didn't have the right equitment for them.  
  
"Fagan, I want you to come meet one of the representatives from our new client,"said Brad Burcoff, Fagan's boss. Fagan nodded and took Jennifer's arm, leading her behind Brad. Reluctantly Jennifer followed him and looked pleasant and interested in the events around her. Her falsely plastered smiled was almost killing her, she was sure by now she'd be use to events such as these her firm threw them whenever they could find an excuse to and with all the ones Matt had dragged her too.  
  
"Ashley, this is Fagan MacGregor part of our finest team we have,"said Brad as the three of them stood in front of one of those "made-for-TV couples", "Fagan, Ashley Moore, head consultant from Procter and Gamble's cosmetic departments." Fagan shook hands with the petite blond.  
  
"And this is Jennifer Ballard,"said Brad,"A close friend of Fagan's."  
  
"Meadows,"corrected Jennifer,"Not Ballard."  
  
"Oh yes,"said Brad quickly nodding.  
  
"Well you all chat, I've just got to go check on some stuff,"said Brad quickly before making his exit. Fagan looked over his shoulder as he left giving the back of Brad's head a death stare.  
  
"Kevin Riley," Jennifer shook hands with Ashley's companion. Fagan quickly nodded and shook his hand as well.  
  
"Proctor and Gamble huh? Fagan ya never told you represented them,"said Jennifer.  
  
"It's a fairly new deal,"said Ashley,"What field of work are you in? Advertisement as well?"  
  
"No, in Fagan's words I'm an overpriced spouse, bitch and screw for a few hundred dollars an hour,"said Jennifer smiling,"I'm a lawyer." Ashley and Kevin laughed slightly at her joke.  
  
"Well Fagan, we should get together sometime and discuss advertising ideas, I would love to hear what your team is coming up with,"said Ashley.  
  
"Oh yes, wee little bunnies with thick seperated masacra and long lasting lipstick all over their white little fur,"said Fagan,"Nothing else would truly say, correct me now, easy breazy beautiful Covergirl." Fagan then nodded his goodbye and walked away leaving Ashely slightly stunned and Jennifer with an interested look on her face.  
  
"What was that?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Proctor and Gamble promotes and is active in animal testing,"explained Jennifer,"Fagan is a strong supporter in animal rights. But having said that I'll wish you both a good night and leave." Jennifer then turned and walked in the direction Fagan previously had. She found him by the bar with a pint.  
  
"Jenny let's go,"said Fagan,"It's bloody bullshit, I canna stand these people."  
  
"Can't say I do much either, but it's work Fag,"said Jennifer,"We'll stick out another forty five minutes then we'll leave, we'll go grab drinks somewhere."  
  
"Forty five bloody minutes?"asked Fagan as he took another drink. Jennifer smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Fag, at this moment in time I'm the only one allowed in the pity party,"said Jennifer.  
  
"Misereh loves companeh hon,"said Fagan.  
  
"This is a one girl party,"said Jennifer,"No, boys allowed, no matter how gay they are."  
  
"Fine, yar a flippin' bird at times ya know,"said Fagan. Jennifer rolled her eyes and ordered a martini from the bartender.  
  
*******  
  
"Ya know who I think that is,"said Kevin to his girlfriend Ashley.  
  
"Who? That ignorant man?"asked Ashley.  
  
"No the woman,"said Kevin,"I think that's the one I told you Harry slept with."  
  
"The crazy one who's married?"asked Ashley.  
  
"Yeah, I think her name is Jennifer Meadows,"said Kevin,"I'd have to confirm with Harry."  
  
"Then why is she here with Fagan?"asked Ashley.  
  
"Maybe she moves on fast, three guys in one week,"said Kevin,"I'm sure that's a record even to a call girl's records."  
  
"Hey Brad,"said Ashley quietly as she grabbed his arm as he was passing,"Jennifer Meadows, are her and Fagan a couple?" Brad looked over at the bar where Jennifer and Fagan were giving the room their signature bored glares. He looked over at Ashley and Kevin and sputtered out a laugh.  
  
"Jenn and Fagan?"asked Brad like they were joking,"No I wouldn't think so, Fagan lives up to his name as it was given to him and in ironic aspects."  
  
"What?"asked Kevin confused.  
  
"He's an all right bastard just as Dicken's wrote his namesake and he's a fag,"said Brad,"Jennifer's no more than his fag hag."  
  
"Then what about her marrying some guy?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Oh you've heard about that,"said Brad perking up,"I don't know the whole story, mainly what my secratary tells me. Apparently she married Matthew Ballard, some bigwig in the district's attorney's office then left him at the reception without a word of explaination, then the next morning she walked into her job and gave a letter of resignation and drew up papers for an annullment."  
  
"Yeah I skimmed the article in the paper,"nodded Ashley,"Do you know why she left her husband?"  
  
"Haven't a clue, Fagan just gave death stares if anyone mentioned it and I personally don't know her all that well,"shrugged Brad,"In my opinion she's up to something, you know lawyers they've always got a hidden agenda. Why so much interest?"  
  
"Just curious,"said Kevin,"Recognized her from the paper." Brad nodded and left them.  
  
"Ya know her story adds up for Harry but I don't trust her women just don't do stuff like that unless like Brad said, they have a hidden agenda,"said Ashley,"Does Harry know what she did?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's how I knew,"said Kevin nodding.  
  
"What does he think of it?"asked Ashley.  
  
"I really don't know he seemed, almost disturbed by it,"said Kevin,"I think it didn't help his mood much."  
  
"Well I'd let him know about her, you never know what she could pull,"said Ashley. 


	6. the reasons for being are easy to pay

The next morning Jennifer woke up slightly dazed. She and Fagan had left the party and gone out for drinks. They spent until the early hours of the morning in a small club watching a Frank Sinatra impersonater and drinking martinis. Stumbling out of bed she rubbed her forehead slightly, she felt Jack rub up against her leg and purr.  
  
"Hey kitty,"mumured Jennifer softly,"We'll get you some food." She walked out to the kitchen and flicked on the light yawning. Shuffling in she found the bag of dry cat food and poured it into Jack's catfood bowl. Looking around she realized today was her first day alone, Fagan was at work til four, she had no work to go to.  
  
"What am I going to do today?"mumbled Jennifer to herself as she thought about it, she'd never really had a day to herself where she could do whatever she wanted and she could do it all on her own. Walking into the living room she turned on the TV to the morning news to see what was going on in the world today. She peaked out the curtains and seen a cloudy sky. Quietly she flopped down on the couch and watched the news.  
  
An hour later she had gotten restless just sitting there so she ended up getting dressed. Dressed simply in a pair of black pants and a shirt she got on her jacket and left her apartment, keys and wallet in hand.  
  
*********  
  
Harry sat in the coffee shop with Ashley and Kevin, on their request. He was recovering from another night of drinking and according to Kevin, Ashley was concerned with his drinking and thought he needed to know he had people who cared about him. Harry just shrugged at the thought and went along because Ashley offered to buy the coffee. Now both Harry and Kevin sat listening to Ashley yammer on about the party from the previous night and business deals that would come from it.  
  
"Everyone was a drag,"huffed Kevin,"Boring and stuffy."  
  
"True,"said Ashley taking a drink from her coffee,"Except for that Fagan man, he was just out right rude."  
  
"Oh shit, Harry guess who we ran into last night,"said Kevin perking up. Harry looked at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh right, with Fagan,"said Ashley nodding.  
  
"We met Jennifer Meadows,"said Kevin. Harry now was interested in what they had to say.  
  
"Really?"asked Harry.  
  
"But she was with another man,"said Kevin. Harry's expression dropped about ten feet into the ground. Ashley hit Kevin on the arm scoldingly.  
  
"She was but he was gay, they were friends,"said Ashley,"He was the rude one, told me my company was bad because we test on animals or such."  
  
"Did ya know she was a lawyer?"asked Kevin,"She had like some freak out after her wedding and quit her job and everything."  
  
"Did you say anything?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nah, didn't really click in to who she was until after she left,"said Kevin.  
  
"Ya know Harry you should just forget about her,"said Ashley,"She's obviously got some issues."  
  
"Normal people have issues,"said Harry.  
  
"Normal people run out before they say I do,"said Ashley.  
  
"And speak of the devil, look who just walked in," Harry and Ashley followed Kevin's direction to the door. There stood Jennifer unwrapping a scarf from her neck. Harry watched almost in awe as she stood in line waiting to place her order.  
  
"Go talk to her,"said Kevin nodding in her direction.  
  
"No, don't bother with her Harry, from what we've heard she just burns men for fun, ya really don't need that,"said Ashley.  
  
"I'll wait until she sits down,"said Harry softly still watching her. She stood there in her own personal world without even a clue that the three of them were watching her intently.  
  
"Harry didn't she leave you the first night when you were with her without explaination,"said Ashley.  
  
"He's a grown man,"huffed Kevin softly, he had to admit Harry was right she was goregous, it was easy to see why his eyes lit up when he looked at her, if it weren't for his relationship with Ashley he'd be pushing Harry out of the way to talk to her.  
  
"She's a mistake,"said Ashley. Harry watched as she made her order and waited off to the side well her coffee was prepared.  
  
"I don't know where she's gonna sit, this place is full,"said Kevin looking around.  
  
"Probably outside in the gutter,"muttered Ashley turning her attention back to her coffee. Kevin nudge Ashley softly and gave her a warnful look.  
  
"She's got her coffee to go,"said Kevin,"And there she goes." They watched as she grabbed her cup of coffee and quickly made an exit from the building back out on to the street.  
  
"Shit,"muttered Harry.  
  
"For the love of God, go,"said Kevin rolling his eyes. Harry grabbed his jacket and got up.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, Ash,"said Harry before he followed Jennifer out of the coffee house. Ashley turned with daggers in her eyes to Kevin.  
  
"He's your best friend and you're encouraging him to go to that woman,"said Ashley,"She's just gonna hurt him and then he'll even be farther down than he is now."  
  
"Yeah, true enough but since all the bullshit started, this is the first time I've seen him smile,"said Kevin,"If the guy wants to go after her and be with her then by all means it's his business."  
  
"But her story should be enough for you to talk some sense into him,"insisted Ashley.  
  
"Well we don't know her whole story,"said Kevin,"Look we'll just keep an eye on them and if she does anything we'll let Harry know and open his eyes to it." Ashley shook her head in disbelief, 'men are so stupid' she thought as she went back to her coffee.  
  
*************  
  
Harry dodged people on street as he walked quickly to catch up to Jennifer. He seen her just a few feet a head of him. Reaching out he lightly grabbed her shoulder and got her attention. Jumping slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder Jennifer quickly turned to see Harry. The alertness faded from her face as she smiled friendly at him.  
  
"Hi,"said Jennifer,"I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"Yeah, I uh, seen you in the coffee house,"said Harry. Jennifer nodded in understandment.  
  
"So how are you?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"Good,"said Harry,"You?"  
  
"Okay,"nodded Jennifer.  
  
"Um I was wondering do you want to get a drink or something?"asked Harry.  
  
"I have one,"said Jennifer holding up her cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh yeah, well we could uh,"stuttered Harry.  
  
"Go talk?"answered Jennifer finishing his sentence for him.  
  
"Okay,"said Harry nodding. Jennifer turned so they could start walking down the street.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you,"said Jennifer taking a sip of her coffee. She had to admit she felt awkward about seeing Harry again, she knew she wanted to see him again but she didn't want the confusion of it, she didn't want anything heavy from it.  
  
"I was hoping I'd see you again,"said Harry,"You left early."  
  
"I had work,"said Jennifer softly. They continued on in silence, both were consumed by their own thoughts on how strange things were. Jennifer admitted was happy to see him, she would've been satisfied just going home with him and spending the rest of her life in bed with him, but things just didn't work out that way.  
  
"Here?" Jennifer looked over to where Harry was reffering to, it was a quiet, almost ghost town mall. Jennifer nodded and followed him. The mall had that dark, orangish seventies look to it, it was littered with low income looking people and seniors. Once again they were silent as they wandered through the mall finally finding a small food court. The two of them took their seats and were faced with the dreaded conversation part.  
  
"Um, can I ask you a question?"blurted out Harry. Jennifer nodded her approval and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Are you married?"asked Harry.  
  
"You read the paper,"said Jennifer softly,"Um, well yes techinically."  
  
"Okay,"said Harry softly looking away.  
  
"The night we were together was my wedding night,"said Jennifer,"Um seems kinda ironic now."  
  
"Yeah I figured that out,"said Harry,"You didn't say anything."  
  
"I didn't want to be married,"sighed Jennifer,"If I ignore it, it never really happened." Harry could see the sadness in her eyes, it was touchy subject.  
  
"Why?"asked Harry.  
  
"I realized I didn't love him,"said Jennifer looking down at her coffee cup,"I sat there staring at all those happy people, and that large wedding cake, and people kept calling me Ms.Ballard and finally those walls that were closing in just collasped, I just walked away."  
  
"You just left him at the reception?"asked Harry,"Did you talk to anyone?"  
  
"Not besides you,"said Jennifer,"No one woulda understood, I was scared to talk to them because I felt like I was being forced to marry him."  
  
"A forced marriage?"asked Harry rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not like that, but like it was expected of me,"said Jennifer,"Everything's been like that."  
  
"I kinda wished you had said something,"said Harry.  
  
"Would you have still slept with me?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"I don't know,"said Harry.  
  
"Why do you want to know all of this?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"I've thought about you alot,"confessed Harry. Jennifer looked away, true enough she could've confessed the same to him but she was allready in a mess she didn't want to dive deeper into misery. And why was he thinking about her if she knew what she had done, the paper wrote her up to be the wicked witch. Most were sympathic to Matt and were suggesting Jennifer had mental conditions, and she could only imagine what her former colleauges were saying about her.  
  
"I'm not crazy,"said Jennifer out of no where, she could've put her last dime on it that Harry thought she was a nut case, just a money grabbing whore who decieved her own husband on her wedding night of all nights,"And I'm not a whore."  
  
Harry sat there confused at what she had just said, 'where the hell did that come from?' thought Harry as she looked at him with convincing eyes. She looked like she was on trial and trying to convince him she was innocent.  
  
"I never said anything like that,"said Harry softly.  
  
"You've read the newspaper, you know what I did,"said Jennifer,"Kinda can't blame if you thought that about me."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"asked Harry. Jennifer nodded.  
  
"Are you happy?" Jennifer was slightly stunned, no one had ever asked her if she was happy, was she? 'well I'm not depressed, or at least suicidial'.  
  
"You don't need to answer,"said Harry sensing she was uneasy with the question.  
  
"I don't know,"said Jennifer softly as her eyes rimmed up with tears,"I'm alone in this world and everything I did have I didn't want. I had the perfect family, buncha bible thumpers none the less and I didn't want them, people envied me, my family didn't have a problem in the world and I couldn't stand it, then my parents died and I had my brother and I should've been thankful but I didn't want him, and I went to law school because I thought it would get me away from everything and I'd be happy but then everyone expected me to do well and succeed and I did and most people would be overjoyed but I hated it then I met Matt and we were going to be the perfect family and I looked at him at that reception and I, I just couldn't do it anymore, I was under someone's thumb and I needed to break free then there was you and I met you and I was free to do as I wished." At this point the tears were spilling over and down Jennifer's cheeks, she looked away from Harry and lightly brushed them away.  
  
"Now I sound crazy,"muttered Jennifer softly smiling.  
  
"No you don't,"said Harry.  
  
"You were my first one night stand ya know,"said Jennifer before smiling to herself,"I think I need a psychartrist."  
  
"I think you just need to live life to your own terms,"said Harry. Jennifer inhaled deeply as she lightly dabbed her cheeks dry. She definately was not expecting her morning to turn out as it was. Looking up at him she smiled and tried to pull herself together.  
  
"Can we talk about something normal?"asked Jennifer,"Something that doesn't make me cry? Like the weather."  
  
"Well we can't talk about the weather,"said Harry,"That makes me cry." Jennifer snickered slightly as she smiled. 'God he's handsome' thought Jennifer as she stared at him.  
  
"Where do you work?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"No where, I lost my job on your wedding day,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh,"said Jennifer,"Well least you'll have a friend in the unemployment line. We can take turns, one month you hold the spot the next month I will."  
  
"You bring the music I'll bring the beer,"joked Harry. Jennifer smiled slightly at their conversation.  
  
"So where did you work?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"I was a high school teacher,"said Harry.  
  
"That's good, maybe that's what I shoulda done ya know, well I was screwing up myself fuck up some young minds well I'm at it,"smiled Jennifer.  
  
"Don't worry, they're doing a perfectly good job at that on their own,"said Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that,"said Jennifer remembering her days in highschool and only imagining what it was like now.  
  
"So what were you doing today?"asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing really,"shrugged Jennifer,"About the only person still talking to me who just isn't trying to find out all the gritty details of my wedding is at work and since I had no where to go I thought I'd go wander the streets til four."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan,"said Harry,"I was just having coffee with some friends."  
  
"Oh well you didn't have to leave them for me,"said Jennifer.  
  
"It's okay, actually they were the ones who pointed you out,"said Harry. Jennifer looked confused as she shifted back and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"How do your friends know me?"asked Jennifer.  
  
"Well um' apparently you met them, Kevin Riley and Ashley Moore, they were at some party you were at,"explained Harry. Jennifer thought for a moment then remembered who they were, the one Fagan had offended with the Covergirl comment.  
  
"Yeah, the girl, she's part of the company who's doing business with my friend's firm,"said Jennifer nodding, figuring that from the news articles they must have put some connection together, either that or from the rumors that were being whispered around at the party. They sat there in silence from there on, Jennifer was going over the coincidence that of all people she was to run into today she ran into Harry. It wasn't a bad thing and if she could push herself to the point she'd tell him she was joyed to see him and wanted to spend the rest of the day with him even if it was sitting on a bench watching ducks float in water.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm gonna go home now,"said Jennifer pushing her coffee away,"I'm not feeling too well, drank a little too much last night I guess." She went to get up, along with Harry who was now looking concern that he was going to let her walk out on him again.  
  
"Can I walk you home?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, it's okay I'll be fine,"said Jennifer nodding slightly, 'cause if you walk me home, chances are you'll come up to the apartment door, then make it to the bedroom door then right into my bed' thought Jennifer.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Harry. Jennifer nodded again, she turned and walked away leaving Harry stunned. He stood there yelling at himself to move, go after her but he couldn't move. Slowly she disappeared, sitting back down Harry ran his hands through his hair and cursed at himself. 


End file.
